1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to track tensioning systems and more particularly pertains to a new automated continuous hydraulic variable setting track system for tensioning a track of a bulldozer or other tracked vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of track tensioning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, track tensioning systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art track tensioning systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,376; 4,323,283; 5,378,204; 5,005,920; 4,457,564; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,966.
In these respects, the automated continuous hydraulic variable setting track system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tensioning a track of a bulldozer or other tracked vehicle.